1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a closure device for a liquid container and, more particularly, to a drip-proof measuring cup for a container equipped with a pouring spout.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous closures with pouring spouts and measuring cups which served also as caps had been devised such as that shown in German Utility Model Patent No. G 84 31 343 9. However, while the measuring cup extended into the pouring spout body, spillage from the measuring cup sometimes caused contamination with the product in the container. Since these devices are especially adapted for use with laundry products, such as liquid detergents, softeners, bleach and the like, contamination of the threaded skirt could cause seepage along the container making the closure and container very slippery and difficult to handle--besides being unappealing to the user.